utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Royann Taylour
Character Design Hair color: Light coral/salmon (or anything varying between red and pink hues with the same saturation). Butt-length and tied together with a blue bow. Eye color: Mix between violet and salmon Face and body: '''A young, doll-like face and a petite body. Pretty fragile and small. '''Shirt: White button up shirt with short sleeves and 2 brown/red stripes on each sleeve. Wears a coat sometimes but he's too lazy to wear it properly. The coat is a little past knee length and pale blue with stripes. Gloves: White. Wears the gloves to hide his left arm, which is a wooden prosthetic. He only wears gloves in public. Pants: Dark red/brown shorts with 2 white stripes which reach until a little above his knees. Suspenders of which at least one is loose at all times. Legs: White knee-height stockings with 2 brown stripes, brown shoes with straps and small decorations. Extra: Bandages to cover his right eye, which is pale blue. His headset is built in in 2 hairclips in the shape of his character item. Nationality: British probably. Background Info He used to belong to a wealthy family, but lost his parents and memories in a train crash. Next to that he also lost his left arm, right eye and ability to speak caused by acute expressive aphasia. Despite his brain damage, he sings just fine, which is a common trait amongst aphasia patients. After one year of refusing to speak due to trauma, he slowly started picking up speaking again. At the moment he can't form full sentences, but as the wikipedia page concerning expressive aphasia mentioned, he is perfectly fine at understanding language. He knows exactly what to say to express himself in his mind, however, speaking just doesn't work out. After the train crash followed a two month coma. More info regarding background information can be found at the Moriloid wiki . Catchphrases *''"Bug...!"'' *''"Nikki-nee so cool!!"'' Voice Configuration Royann is the default voice of this voicebank. He doesn't have a pitch-changed genderbend. The voice type is childlike, gentle and innocent. No CV voicebank. VCV voicebank is only encoded in Hiragana. VCV Contains all common syllables. Might still miss some syllables, please tell me when you discover one. Make sure to look up the sound in the oto file first, I might have just named it wrong. 5-mora. Contains end breaths. Download No recommended flags or resamplers. Please ask before you add a g flag (g-10 is preferred if you want to make a genderbend anyway). Facts *Royann loves bugs. A lot. His favorites are dragonflies and fireflies. *He's afraid of dogs and a little bit afraid of cats. *Thinks Nikki is really cool and spends the most of his time with her. *Slight hayfever. *His official getup is the one in the reference drawing, which used to be the formal clothes his parents made him wear. In casual everyday situations he'd wear regular shorts and blouses, all fitting in the mori fashion category (his foster family bought the clothes). *His right eye is pale blue because it had to be replaced after the train crash. The donor is unknown. *Eyepatch buddies with Valen. *He plays violin, but he doesn't know he does. It's complicated. *The reason he still wears bandages after his eye healed is because he turned out to be photophobic in one eye, causing him to develop bad headaches when his eye is exposed to light for too long. *His mother was an entomologist and his father astronomer. Usage Clause *You are free to cover any song you wish, no matter what the subject or message is. *Except songs that support racism, homophobia, transphobia, or any other discrimination/offensive matter. *If you ignore the rule above I will be so upset at you *Horror/gore/ero songs are pretty much allowed, but I'm not sure if I will be very happy when those kinda things get covered 3:. I'm normally not really picky with what kinda songs get covered (except the ones stated above), but Royann has a special place in my kokoro and I see him as a son of mine, hence the fact I'm not 100% comfortable with others covering horror/gore/ero with him. You will probably see me cover those kinda things anyway, but I know which songs I can tolerate and which not. Again, you are absolutely allowed to cover all you want (except the ones stated above) and I can't stop you! Please be considerate of my feelings though. *It is not allowed to make money in any way by using this voicebank. *Please do not edit this voicebank and claim it as your own (so no pitchbending or other edits). *Don't copy/steal the character designs. *Credit me when you upload a cover! *Please tag any covers you upload with "Royann Taylour" or "Seiun". I would love to see what you create! Concept Art Click images for fullview! IMG 1- Correct face and body type IMG 2- Clothing reference, inaccurate face and body type. Please look at IMG 1 for the correct body type. IMG 3- Eye color reference This page is written by the creator of Royann Taylour, please don't change any info.